


After a Rainstorm

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I got this for you but, chloe's nervous, chlonath, it's cute, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 28 || I Got This For You, But... || When Chloé accidentally causes Nathanaël to drop his sketchbook in a puddle, she goes a bit overboard when trying to replace it.





	After a Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> At the very beginning of the month, I decided I wanted to have this one be Chlonath. I tend to have to put a little more thought into ships outside the lovesquare when writing just because I don't have as much practice with the characters but this one just flowed out of me. I really like how it turned out.

Nathanaël was pissed. After The Great Sketchbook Fiasco of 2017 that had occurred the previous day, he had some choice words for one Chloé Bourgeois. 

The rain had finally cleared and the red head had thought it safe to bring his sketchbook outside with him after class. There was something magical about Paris after a rainstorm and he’d been determined to capture it.

He was standing at the base of the school stairs when his shoulder was slammed into by someone, causing him to lose hold on his prized sketchbook and for it to fall directly into a puddle. It was a soggy mess instantly, marker ink soaking through the pages. There was a scoff behind him. He whirled from staring at his ruined work in dismay to see Chloé turning on her heel, ponytail whipping out behind her as she began to walk away.

Words didn’t come easy to Nathanaël, but boy did he wish he’d been able to come up with some of the comebacks right then that he had later that night as he sat in his room with his sister’s blow dryer, trying to salvage what he could of this sodden sketchbook.

Barely anything had been saved, even then blank sheets had dried a wrinkly mess. Now he had nothing to keep his hands busy while waiting for a certain blond to walk into class so he could give her a piece of his mind.

It was minutes later that she walked through the door, a plastic bag in hand, eyes locking with his. She made a beeline for his desk, stopping before him and shifting slightly. It was almost like she was… nervous?

Chloé dropped the heavy looking bag she’d been carrying on his desk. “Look, I’m sorry I ruined your sketchbook yesterday. It was honestly an accident and well, I got these for you.” She slid the bag a little closer to him with a manicured finger. “But I didn’t know if I was getting the right kind of book so I just got all of them and then I saw these cool colored pencils so I got those too. Plus, there were these weird looking markers and some sparkly pens. Well, I got the sparkly pens for myself but everything else I thought you’d like is in there.” Her eyes kept shifting away from his as she spoke and she was rubbing at her left arm. Wow, she was nervous.

Nathanaël peeked into the bag, jaw dropping. There were at least five different sketchbooks along with a bunch of other art tools he’d been itching to get his hands on but never thought he’d be able to because of the hefty price tag. He looked up at Chloé who was still bouncing from foot to foot nervously. “Wow Chloé, thank you so much. Just seeing all this is giving me ideas.”

Was she… blushing? Nathanaël’s head was reeling. “You’re welcome, I mean, whatever, I just thought all this stuff looked cool but I don’t know how to use it so someone who does might as well have it.” She began to walk away before he called out to her.

“Hey Chloé.” She turned her head, still several stairs down from him. “I could teach you some of the basics of drawing if you want, or you could just come see how the markers and stuff you picked out work.”

She gave him a small smile. It was the first genuine smile he’d ever seen her give. “Sure Nathanaël, I’d like that.” A few other kids entered the room, breaking whatever spell had been growing between them. The redhead sighed as he watched Chloé make her way to her seat.

He figured that was it, he didn’t think she would ever actually take him up on his art lessons offer. Until he received a text several minutes later. How had she even gotten his number? 

Chloé: Art lessons at my place since there’s room service. Are you free tonight?

Nathanaël was able to send a quick reply yes before their teacher walked in. When her reply came, he chanced a glance. She’d sent a winking smiley face. Was she flirting? It felt like she was flirting. Wait, was the art lesson a date? Did Nathanaël just set up a date with Chloé? Maybe Paris really was magical after it rained.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
